


The past

by Crystal_kogane



Series: Messed up [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, klance, winter & Keith are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_kogane/pseuds/Crystal_kogane
Summary: Lance and Keith meet and they both have messed up pasts but they end up falling in love





	The past

Keith started walking to this abandoned building to get some peace and quiet away for Rolo. The boy has been trying to out him out for just over 2 mouths now and he just couldn’t take it.

Meanwhile Lance walks the same road instinctively trailing far behind wondering where this person is going, he notices the male took a turn down a path nobody would go unless there headed to the same place he is

He enter the building throwing his bag at the wall and said “why won’t he just leave me alone” in frustration. He pulled his hair and sat on the ground.

Lance stalks to the other side of the house wondering is this person is a cop, but as he looks through a broken window he sees a bag with Voltron college’s logo on that when he makes his presents known

He turns his head to look at his bag and sees someone “Who’s there, you know I saw you right” He stood up and walked over to his bag.

 

Lance panics at the look at this men, he seemed unnatural, his skin was white as snow and his eyes pierced him, he was planing to intimidate him but lost his nerve and simply said “ uh al.... you know Lance?” In a strange voice unlike his own.

“Lance who?” He walked closer to him. “Are you here to hurt me?” He asked cocking his head to the side looking curious.

Lance is panicking his play to loot the house is falling apart and he needs to salvage, by the looks of it he could silence him but he seems already alert and on guard, Lance reply’s after a few seconds “ Lance.... McClain.... you really haven’t heard of me this is my hang out and your trespassing”as the words left Lance’s mouth he knew somehow that this man knew better.

 

“Oh it is while I’m haven’t see you here before are you planning on stealing?” He said with a smirk on his face and crossed his arms.

“Nooo no no no actually this was...” Lance thinks and stops for a second “ my old house, we moved out and I forgot somthing I needed, besides we all need to return to our house we grew up in right?”

“Oh well, I don’t because it’s stupid” he turned away and picked up his bag. “Are you sure your not lying to me because I don’t care if you steal or not” he turned back around. “And I’m sure I heard your name somewhere I just can’t put my finger on it.” He put his finger on his chin and thought.

Lance quickly thinks up somthing” oh I know I was in the news paper for... volateiring to fix the rails when they were damaged a few months back” this of course was a lie

“Yeah no I’m going to say that’s a lie, i wrote about you on my blog and it got like five thousand Likes and stuff” he walked over to him “so you are you really Lance?”

This was tough for Lance he had never had anybody call him out so much all he could say is “ well you wrote about me, who do you think I am?”

“I was kidding about the blog thing but yes I did write about you and read about you when I was younger, your a thief but also someone who was hurt as a kid” he said what she could remember. He looked up to him through the window. “Are you going to come in here so we can meet face to face?” God he hated socializing but why was he saying this.

Lance was so shocked that he totally forgot he saw outside but was more shocked that this man knew so much about him “ you must follow the news a lot, to know so much about me hell I don’t tell people about my past” Lance walks into the house.

“Well when I was a kid the only thing I was allowed to watch was the new and so when I heard about your story I went and read about you” he was now face to face with the guy “how could those people do that to you?” He hugged him to show that he felt bad.

 

Lance sat down in the corner and decided his best option was to talk to the strange lady “ not that you could relate but there are some messed up people in this world I may be one of them but I try to keep it to myself and not get anybody else messed up like I have, that’s why I don’t make friends I don’t want other people to worry or to get hurt” before he knew it he said what was on his mind, he didn’t hide anything and just kept talking he found he misses talking to people.

“Well I am a pretty messed up person and I get the whole don’t make friends thing but I don’t make friends because I don’t want to leave me” he interrupted him and sat down next to him.

“ I guess I can relate to that” Lance sighs and continues “ when I was born my Parents dumped me and my sister-“ Lance stops and looks down at his feet

“Your sister what’s she like” he put his hand on the other males hand to try and make him feel better.

Lance stays quiet and says simply and sadly “I don’t know”

 

“Oh what happened?” He turned his whole body to face Lance and rested his hand on Lance’s arm.

“As you probably didn’t hear on the news beachside my adoptive parents were selfish little pieces of sh-“ Lance had to stop himself and unclenched his fists “ ahem my I was kidnaped from my adoptive parents and they wouldn’t pay ransom but they did pay for the fact that they chose there money over there son to be covered up” that night before I was kidnaped my sister went to my room scared, she wouldn’t tell me anything but hid right under my bed” Alex winced as he remembered “ she told me to hide and get safe, I ignored her and then boom door open, sack over my head and gone.” There’s a long silence before Lance says “ why am I telling you this, I don’t even know who you are.”

“Me? My name is keith and I’m 21, I have a pretty messed up life too” he said leaning on him. “Hearing that from you makes me think I’m not the only messed up person in the world” he gave him a sad smile and a tear slipped down he’s cheek.

Lance tried to be strong but the way Keith said it reminded him of his life, how he hasn’t had somebody close since he was kidnaped at age 11. He feels the emotions he had locked away over all the years start to surface. Lance stands up with tears in his eyes saying to Keith “thanks for talking me” before he cry’s uncontrollably he pulls out his wallet takes out a pen and a 100$ bill he writes his phone number on the bill and hands the money to winter saying, barely not bawling his eyes out “thanks I needed that” and running out of the wrecked house leaving a trail of tears for a mile.

Keith looks at him and smiles and thinks ‘how could such an amazing person be hurt so bad’ he reached into his bag and pulled out his phone noticing 3 calls from Winter and 8 text message and he reads them  
Winter: I saw you leave, are you ok  
Winter: Keith?  
Winter: hello  
Winter: I’m starting to get worried  
Winter: are you ok  
Winter: ???  
Winter: don’t make me call Shiro  
Winter: Ok I’m calling Shiro  
And then his phone rang.

**Author's Note:**

> I leave notes when I have update @the-real-crystal-kogane tumyblr Or @klance _is_bai on instagram


End file.
